


How I Keep You

by GretchenSinister



Series: My Top Ten Blackice Fics [10]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, because that's canon lol, but I didn't bother writing the hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21948130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "So there are an awful lot of Jack/Pitch fics where you have a manipulative or aggressive Pitch who seduces Jack onto his side and is the one in control of the relationship.What I want is the same manipulative Pitch who manages to get Jack on his side, attempts to keep himself in control, and fails Jack is actually domineering as hell and *will* be on top no matter what Pitch says.tl:dr: Pitch believes himself to be on top. Jack shows him precisely how wrong he is.Smut is certainly appreciated, but not required.Fully or mostly consensual is preferred, but dubcon is fine too (please no noncon though)."I don’t think the tone of my fill matches the tone of this prompt, but *shrugs*. When Jack is the more dominant partner, I usually don’t think of him as barking orders, and, well, this is pretty gentle. But don’t act like you don’t want something soft right now.
Relationships: Jack Frost/Pitch Black
Series: My Top Ten Blackice Fics [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552192
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71
Collections: Blackice Short Fics





	How I Keep You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 11/16/2016.

“Pitch.”  
  
A slight chill that Pitch still couldn’t tell was pleasant or unpleasant ran down his spine. He knew that tone of voice, and now, strange to say, he also knew he would always turn towards it when he heard it. “Yes, Jack?”  
  
Jack was closer to him than he had expected when he turned, but he was also smiling kindly, looking at Pitch as if he were proud of him. Pitch hated how such an expression made his heart beat faster. When he had first met Jack, he had seemed so insignificant, a slight, scrawny thing with a voice he would never grow into and a yawning need for any attention at all. When he sought out Pitch after Pitch’s defeat, Pitch had thought that Jack had reconsidered his offer in Antarctica after spending some time as a Guardian, and he had been so pleased with himself. Pitch had talked so much, then, and Jack had listened. But, oh Jack had _really_ listened. And the few things he had said were enough to show that he had taken Pitch’s true measure, knew of his desperate need to belong, and wasn’t about to let Pitch chase his own dangerous, grandiose schemes in order to fill that need.  
  
Jack was determined to make him better. Pitch wasn’t sure if he could be made better, but if Jack had been tempting when he was helpless, he was even more irresistible when he was strong.  
  
Belief had been good to Jack. He’d gained a certain otherworldly gracefulness, and some subtle changes about his limbs and body now made the term “scrawny” entirely laughable, though he was just as slender as before. While he hadn’t grown taller, he didn’t seem to have to look up to meet Pitch’s eyes anymore, either.  
  
“I want to know how you’re feeling today,” Jack said. He reached out and captured Pitch’s hand lightly, as if he had no reason to think Pitch might pull away. But then again, he didn’t.  
  
Pitch’s mouth twisted. “Do you really want to know? Honestly?”  
  
“Yes,” said Jack, and Pitch could see that he did. He wasn’t afraid of any answer Pitch would make to that question. He wasn’t even afraid of anything about Pitch at all. Whenever Pitch realized that, he felt like a human standing at the edge of some high, beautiful precipice, full of impulses and emotions he didn’t dare to look at.  
  
“I’m still myself, you know. I’m still the Boogeyman. And every day I wonder at how much I underestimated you. Every day I fear that soon I’ll wake up and be something that I never aimed to be. I fear when I feel the thread of hope that maybe I will be something different someday. Is it my hope, or is it yours? Do I have any influence in the changes that are happening? And yet….” Pitch reached out and took Jack’s other hand. “I feel that I’ll never turn away from you, either. When you stayed and didn’t become mine, and I realized I was becoming yours, there was no way I could have left. Your company, your attention, your touch have eased my emptiness so much. And even though you may transform me, I still trust you to hear all this. I still crave you.”  
  
Jack smiled and brought Pitch’s hands up to kiss them. “I’m not doing as much as you think,” he said. “I’m just clearing the way ahead for you.”  
  
“And destroying the way back,” Pitch said. “So quietly that it’s hard for me to notice.”  
  
“There’s nothing back there that was good for you,” Jack said. He let go of Pitch’s hands and wrapped his arms around Pitch’s waist.  
  
Pitch leaned into him. He couldn’t disagree, and yet, shouldn’t he be allowed to destroy himself if he wanted? Ah, but he didn’t want that anymore, now that he knew there was one other who didn’t want him destroyed. He’d give up much for that. He’d take anything that came along with that. “I’m entirely in your hands,” Pitch said. “Do you even begin to understand how terrifying that is?”  
  
Jack slowly petted up and down Pitch’s back. “Do you want me to do what I can to prove that I’ll always keep you in my hands?”  
  
Pitch struggled, and failed, to ignore the warmth building in his body at Jack’s cool touch. “You must know by now that you hardly need to ask,” he said.  
  
Jack pressed a kiss into the hollow of Pitch’s throat. “I know. But asking is part of how I work on keeping you,” he said.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> sylphidine said: “But don’t act like you don’t want something soft right now”… yup, yup, yup. Guilty as charged.


End file.
